Unslaad Zoor Eternal Legend
by Cirtiin
Summary: As the only Dragonborn, it is up to Tarun to kill Alduin and save Tamriel.However, a strange portal opens up releasing long dead foes back into Tamriel. Will Tarun close the portal and stop this new threat?Or will Tarun die and Alduin fulfill his destiny?


Chapter 1: A Bad Idea Gone Worse

Tarun Stormblade trudged up the mountain slope, Farkas not far behind. "Tarun, I'm getting tired we should make camp." complained Farkas. "Not yet, we have to reach those roadside ruins by dusk, or else we'll be easy pickings for wolves and trolls." replied Tarun. He studied the surrounding landscape carefully; it was an old habit of the Stormblade's to take every landscape detail in. The only Stormblade that didn't follow the rule was Narauth Stormblade 200 years ago. You can hardly blame him though; he went to the depths of Oblivion and back several times.

'That brings back some memories' thought Tarun. "TARUN snap out of it!" roared Farkas. Tarun shook his head but then he looked down and saw a huge gaping hole. "Wanna see where it goes Farkas?" asked Tarun. "I dunno. We have no clue where this leads." said Farkas. "Oh come one, the one time you make an insightful comment and it's AGAINST something interesting." groaned Tarun. "Well I'm going down, it can't be that bad." Oh how wrong Tarun was.

Tarun jumped down the hole, and Farkas reluctantly followed. Farkas looked ahead and saw an ornate set of golden doors built into the cliff face. "Dwemer ruin, you know what that means…" said Farkas. "Yep, gold, weapons, armor, and death." said Tarun as he strode forward. He opened the doors and a wave of foul air rushed past him. "Told you, the smell of death." said Tarun. "What are we getting into!" said Farkas as he followed Tarun into the ruined halls.

The first thing Tarun noticed was a pile of golden Dwemer metal and a makeshift, blood splattered, tent. "Well this is camp, we'll sleep in shifts. I'll take the first one." said Tarun. Farkas was too tired to argue and quickly fell asleep despite the treacherous ruins they were in. Before long, Tarun heard a low roar come from down the tunnel. He unsheathed his Dragon Blade (sword made of Dragon scales and Ebony ore) and took out his shield and readied for a fight. He heard the roar again, quieter this time. He sheathed his sword and sat down to close his eyes a bit.

YOL TOR SHOOL! A spiraling inferno engulfed the hall, but Tarun, snapped awake at the first word, quickly acted countering the fire with ice. FO KRAH DIIN! The Thu'um blizzard quickly extinguished the raging flames. Farkas was up in a flash blade in hand and ready for a fight. "What in Oblivion was that!" "A dragon or a user of the Thu'um; I'm guessing dragon so use your bow." Tarun pulled out his staff and shot a ball of light down the tunnel. What he saw would have given Odahviing a scare.

The ball of light stuck to the wall and was revealing a gate modeled after an Oblivion one, but with a spiraling black center. Tarun carefully walked over to it and saw runes inscribed into it. It looked Daedric in origin, but the gate itself was most certainly NOT Daedric. Tarun looked a little longer and saw the runes were the language of the Dragons. He could read the script it read: Fin Nahkriin Se Fin Dilon. Nust Sizaan Wah Struntuz. Nust Daal Fah Ahzid Bah. Krii Muz Alduin Qolass Ni "The Vengeance of the Dead. They Lost To Stormblade. They Return For Bitter Wrath. Kill Men Alduin Heralds It."

Even as he read it, Tarun felt strong fear. The Stormblades were an old Nord clan. Dating to just a few years after the founding of the first Empire. They always helped those in need, no matter what the task. After the eruption of the Red Mountain, the Stormblades were disowned and disrespected. After Narauth Stormblade becoming the Champion of Cyrodiil and becoming immortal, the Stormblades were respected again, and Alduin's death strengthened it. If the gate meant what Tarun thought, he wasn't leaving the ruins alive…

"Tarun what does that mean?" Farkas saw his face and knew immediately it was bad. "It means Farkas." quavered Tarun. "That every enemy a Stormblade has ever faced up until the middle of the third era will come out of that portal. Mannimarco, Mankar Camoran, all 8 dragon priests, Boethiah's ten blood champions, countless Daedra, and Dragons will all be unleashed out onto this world again! We have to get out of here!" Farkas didn't waste any time, and quickly ran behind Tarun. "HA! Dovahkiin you think running will save you?" bellowed Mirmulnir. "Your blood is forfeit! Your flesh is mine mortal!" shouted a Dremora.

* * *

Tarun and Farkas, despite having to evade Falmar, got out of the tunnel and into daylight again. OD AH VIING! Almost immediately after he shouted Odahviing's name, a huge explosion blasted Farkas and Tarun back, and out of the hole flew many dragons, and Alduin. Countless Daedra climbed out of the hole, and the dead Falmar bodies were reanimated as Thralls for Mannimarco. Tarun heard a roar and saw Odahviing descending. "OVER HERE! There's too many Odahviing! Fly us to Whiterun!" shouted Tarun. Odahviing didn't waste any time. He plucked Tarun and Farkas off the ground with his talons and flew to Whiterun.

When Odahviing got to Whiterun Tarun quickly headed to Breezehome to see his wife. He burst through the door and shouted; "MJOLL!" there was no response. He went upstairs and saw Lydia. "Lydia! Where's Mjoll!" "She went to Jorrvaskr my Thane. Is there a problem?" "I'll explain later, get a courier to Dragonsreach and assemble any allies I have in Whiterun." Tarun left quickly for Jorrvaskr to see Mjoll and deliver some grave news.

Mjoll was dueling Njada when he entered the fabled mead hall, and interrupted the duel. "Hello my love." said Mjoll. Tarun responded with a passionate kiss in front of everyone. "Mjoll, we must go to Dragonsreach right now. It's extremely important." Mjoll nodded and they headed off to Dragonsreach. There was a crowd amassed outside the palace but Tarun and Mjoll passed through with ease and entered it. Jarl Balgruuf was really annoyed at Tarun for this. "You better have a good explanation Tarun." scowled Balgruuf. "Alduin is back along with many other plagues of Nirn." Everyone was in shocked silence when these words were uttered. "Courier, send messages to these places, we'll need their help. Go as fast as a dragon on the wing and there's 10,000 Septims in it for you." Tarun handed the courier a slip of parchment and he quickly left Dragonsreach.

* * *

Jorn's first destination was Windhelm, and the recipient was to be Ulfric Stormcloak. He entered the Palace of Kings to find Ulfric and his top general in one of their many arguments. "If he's not with us, he's against us!" bellowed Galmar. "The Dragonborn has not yet chosen a side. We shouldn't be so hasty Galmar. He could very well turn the tide. Ah, what's this?" said Ulfric. "A letter sir, from Tarun Stormblade requesting audience at Dragonsreach." Ulfric took the note, and Jorn continued. 'One down, three to go.'

Riften's tall gates towered before Jorn, and he was frightened because of the city's sinister reputation. "Halt. City's closed until you pay the visitor fee." said one of the guards.

"What's the fee for?"

"For the privilege of entering our fair city."

"Fine. How much?"

"200 Septims. No more, no less."

"This is obviously a shakedown."

"Just for that, the price is now 400 Septims. Pay up."

Jorn begrudgingly paid the fee and entered Riften and found a usual mess of things. He went as fast as he could to the Black-Briar Meadery to find none other than Maven Black-Briar. "How is Tarun friends with her? And why does she need three notes?" Actually, the notes were for Brynjolf, Karliah, and herself. "Lady Maven?"

"Yes, yes what is it? I haven't got all day."

"Tarun Stormblade requests an audience at Dragonsreach."

"Fine, I'll see to it that I make it."

'Only two more stops, but they are at the other end of Skyrim!' thought Jorn glumly. 'Just think about this: 10,000 Septims for this measly job.'

"Gods, I hope Tarun knows what he's doing! I nearly died because of those psychopathic Forsworn!" said Jorn. His footsteps echoed across the room, when he noticed there was no door. He saw a chest however, and decided it would be good enough. He left the note in there and continued on his way.

His final destination was Solitude. He entered the city and saw a scene off to his right. He looked over and saw a Dark Brotherhood Assassin! "You!" shouted the cutthroat. He quickly notched an arrow, but before it left the bow, guards came over and put an end to him. "I go to the Void…" Jorn was completely shaken up by it and immediately headed to Castle Dour. "General Tullius! Message from the Dragonborn!" shouted Jorn as he entered.

"A message from the Dragonborn, very well."

"Wait! He said to send this one to Cyrodiil as well, specifically, the Elder Council."

"Why?"

"Wouldn't say, all he explained about it was, 'Because at the coming of the Dawn, we need a champion from Oblivion and back"

"Hmm, a tricky message, but if anyone will understand it, it will be the Elder Council. Very well, it will be sent."

Jorn sighed a sigh of relief and calmly walked to the carriage at the stables. He prepared for the long ride back to Whiterun, when he realized Tarun's riddle. "That's impossible…" The riddle referred to the Champion of Cyrodiil, 200 years ago. Narauth Stormblade.

* * *

Tarun waited impatiently for his friends and allies to arrive. "Oh gods, what's Ulfric and Tullius going to do when they see each other." Tarun was literally shaking with anxiety. "Don't worry Tarun, we'll make sure they respect the Jarl's court and your summons." reassured Vilkas. "Thanks, I just hope they don't try to kill each other."

One by one, Tarun's allies filed into Dragonsreach. First to come were Ulfric and Galmar. "Dragonborn, we heard your summons. But what is this about?" asked Ulfric. "Don't worry, Jarl Ulfric, all will be answered." Next were Brynjolf, Maven, and surprisingly Karliah. "Karliah, I wasn't sure you'd come." said Tarun with disbelief. "You are my friend Tarun, and are as close as a brother. I had almost no choice." replied Karliah. What surprised Tarun even more was Karliah was wearing standard Thieves Guild armor instead of her Nightingale armor. "Nice to see you lad, but what is this about?" said Brynjolf. "No worries all will be explained." Tarun kept saying.

Next to arrive were Tarun's fellow mage apprentices, J'zargo, Brelyna, and Onmund. He scryed them and requested them to come, which they did. He also contacted by scrying the Greybeards. "Dovahkiin, only I could come. I hope that is enough." said Arngeir. "It is more than enough Master Arngeir. I'm glad you came." replied Tarun.

The final ones to arrive were General Tullius and Legate Rikke, and every last one of the Blades: Delphine, Esbern, Derkeethus, Ghorbash Iron-Hand, and Benor. The first thing Delphine did to Tarun was give him a good punch in the face. "That's for allowing Paarthurnax to remain alive!" shouted Delphine. "You Akaviri barbarian! Paarthurnax has centuries of wisdom. His death would close the path of many goods." Mjoll almost cut Delphine down with Grimsever, but Tarun told her not to. "Dragonborn, if this is another peace council I'll…" "No Tullius, it's not that. My Thane requested you here to tell you of a great evil. Please, proceed Tarun." said Balgruuf. "Thank you my Jarl. Now, I have called you all here to tell you of something me and my companion Farkas found in a Dwemer ruin. We found a portal of some sort, which released long dead foes back into our fair world. Now, I believe that it was Alduin that made it, but the portal itself rejects that theory."

"Ahem, what evidence do you have? J'zargo would very much like knowing what it is before rushing in blindly."

"Yes, now on the portal were Draconic Runes and they were these. Now I must warn, this will hurt some of you, not majorly, just a temporary ear ringing. Fin Nahkriin Se Fin Dilon. Nust Sizaan Wah Fin Struntuz. Nust Daal Fah Ahzid Bah. Krii Muz Alduin Qolass Ni."

"Yes, yes very impressive Tarun. But most, if not all beside you don't speak the language of the Dragons. Please translate."

"It means: The Vengeance of the Dead. They Lost To The Stormblade. They Return For Bitter Wrath. Kill Men, Alduin Heralds It." said Arngeir and Ulfric in unison. Tarun looked at the Jarl with wonder, for he did not know he spoke Draconic. "It more or less means that Alduin wants to release foes that the Stormblade family has killed over generations." continued Arngeir. "Now Tarun, what evil foes has your family killed?"

"Mannimarco King of Worms, The Camoran family and the Mythic Dawn("I hope they burn for eternity in Oblivion!" said Tullius), all of Alduin's 8 major Dragon Priests, countless Daedra and Dragons, Ancano and evil Thalmor ("Hmph, are there any good elves?" interjected Ulfric), Mercer Frey (Karliah and Brynjolf had a slight shiver at his name), the entire Blackwood company, and the entire Silver Hand (Aela, Vilkas, and Farkas had to struggle from turning into Werewolves because of their anger)." Everyone in the room was in disbelief that one Nord family could cure the world of so much evil in only a few generations. "So basically, the world is now evil and we have to put every last one of them back in the ground?" asked Galmar. "No! That would do no good. They would just come out of the portal again. We need to find out who's behind it. It's not Alduin, but he's probably helping. The Dread Father, Sithis, isn't behind it." muttered Tarun. Somehow though, Brelyna heard it. "Who's Sithis?" Everyone turned to face Tarun, who mentioned a god no one knew. "Sithis is the patron of the Dark Brotherhood. The reason they kill, he IS death, the Void. He wouldn't let anyone out of his realm." replied Tarun. 'What we need,' thought Tarun 'Is Narauth Stormblade, he would know. But he's over 200 years dead.' Tarun's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a phrase he didn't expect. FUS TOl BEX!

Everyone turned toward the sound, and saw Dragonsreach's great doors in splinters. Two guards lay unconscious at the side of the doors, moaning. Everyone readied a form of attack (except Arngeir), but they didn't expect it would be only one man. In strode a tall Nord clad in ornate golden armor with a neon green sword at his side. He took off his helm, and jet black hair fell out of it. A neat beard was on his face, and his eyes were a deep blue with hundreds of years of experience. "Tarun, you called for me." There stood, Narauth Stormblade, Champion of Cyrodiil.

* * *

Sorry it's a little short, but it's the first chapter.

Constructive criticism welcome!

Suggestions for the next chapter welcome too.


End file.
